A Meeting in Egypt
by Flittery H
Summary: Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour meet in Egypt in the fall after the tournament ^_^ funness persues... there may be H/G and R/HG later, and it goes along with my other stories... R&R please!!


A Meeting in Egypt

By Flittery H.

Bill Weasley looked around. He sighed, squinting in the lurid sunlight and wiping his dripping forehead with an equally sweaty hand. His eyes fell on sand. And more sand. And a pyramid looming sand-colored in the distance. He stared at that pyramid for a moment, admiring it's strength and solitude. Suddenly, his eyes fell on a spec of pure white standing out against the yellow sand at the base of the pyramid. He squinted again, trying to get a better view, then began walking towards it.

Fleur Delacour was tired. She was weary. She was sweaty. The sun in Egypt just had to be different from the one in France, she was convinced. How could the beautiful, warm, comforting sunlight of France come from the same source as this awful heat that seemed to burn the very air she breathed? When she had signed on to be assistant to the French Ministry of Magic's ambassador, Madam Tuton, she had certainly not been prepared for this. She was under the impression that they would be going to England, a place she had spent some time in already, at Hoggwarts School during the Triwizard Tournament of last year, that she had come to appreciate and like very much. But she was deceived, for within her very first month on the job, she had been informed that she and Madam Tuton would be traveling to Egypt in the fall for business concerning the Gringott's bank treasury there.

That was how she had ended up here. Slumped wearily against a pyramid in the middle of a desert while Madam Tuton investigated inside with the representative from Gringotts.

As he neared the pyramid, Bill discovered that the white spec was indeed a young girl propped up against the wall. And a quite attractive girl at that…

Fleur took a large unlady-like gulp from her water bottle. She closed her eyes and pressed the cool glass to her forehead. She sighed. The bottle moved down her face, over her cheek, under her lengths of silvery blonde hair to rest at the nape of her neck…

Bill stared, transfixed.

Suddenly she felt herself being watched, and her eyes flew open, only to shut again in disbelief. She opened them again. Standing before her was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He wore dragonskin pants and boots, his long red hair was tied back in a queue that hung almost to his waist, and in his ear was an unforgettable fang earring. She had seen this man before, she remembered dimly somewhere in the depths of her melted brain. He was Harry Potter's brother…? No, he was Harry's best friend's brother. Yes, that was it. The little red-head freckled boy who had asked her to the ball. His brother. His amazing brother with the long hair and fang earring. A little smile played lazily on her weary lips. This must be a mirage.

He scrutinized her for a moment, as if trying to place her. Then he remembered, and grinned. "Fleur Delacour," he said simply.

Her smile widened. The mirage spoke, how odd. They usually didn't speak. "'Allo," she answered. If it was speaking to her, she might as well answer.

"Do you remember me?"

She nodded. "I 'ave remembered you much." It was true. Often, she had remembered the man with the earring. Not his name, perhaps, though she wasn't sure she had ever been told his name. But she had certainly remembered the man. His image came to her often, but this particular image surprised her. Usually they tended to be in much more desirable circumstances. She had never had a dream in which she felt so drained.

"Bill Weasley," he said, extending his hand down to her, "thought you might not remember…"

"Bill Weasley," she repeated softly, her French tongue lapping the sounds in different directions. She clasped his hand softly with hers. "I am glad to finally connect a name to ze face."

He smiled a little lopsided grin at her and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

Well, this was a pleasant dream indeed. She blushed faintly.

"Ah! Zere you are Fleur!" said a cheerful voice emerging from the pyramid. Fleur looked up, startled, and hastily dropped Bill's hand. "Madam Tuton!" she said, then began speaking in French, asking for direction of what to do now. Madam Tuton laughed a little. "Oh, my Fleur is very diligent in her work, Monsieur Peterson," she said to the man beside her, "she is asking what to do now. Come my dear, Monsieur Peterson would like to introduce you--"

"But I see you've already met!" said Mr. Peterson, "Bill Weasley, Madam Tuton." Bill smiled and nodded to her. "Ah! You've already met my Fleur! She iz a wonderful girl, Monsieur Weasley," Madam Tuton exclaimed, "I hope ze two of you can become veery good friends." She gave Fleur a pointed look. Fleur giggled a little. Madam Tuton was not known for subtlety. She was a rather stout, kind-looking woman with a round cheerful face. Fleur liked her very much.

Bill laughed. "Yes, very good friends, I should hope," he said, glancing at Fleur.

"Yes! We should all be very good friends!" exclaimed Mr. Peterson, "I thought a tall glass of something cold to drink would do the trick nicely for the start of these glorious friendships." He held out his arm to Madam Tuton, smiling, "shall we?"

She smiled sweetly at him, nodding her thanks and took his arm. They began walking in the direction of the work station not too far away. Fleur and Bill followed behind.

"You work for ze Eenglish Ministry?"

"No," Bill answered, "I work for Gringotts bank. I'm a treasure seeker."

"Oh," said Fleur, "that must be very exciting work."

Bill shrugged, "it's alright."

"I am sure it iz more exciting zan Ministry work anyway," said Fleur.

"You work for the French Ministry?"  
"Yes, I am assistant to ze ambassador, Madam Tuton."

He nodded. Soon they came to the work station. Mr. Peterson said a few words and suddenly they were inside a luxurious building, thankfully with magically controlled temperature. They all sat down at a small table in the café. They ordered drinks and chatted as they waited.

"Zo, dis building iz invisible to people without magic?" asked Fleur.

"Yeah, it's just like a big invisibility cloak!" said Mr. Peterson, "if a muggle got close enough to touch it, they'd feel it, but not see it. But no one 'cept us comes out here, so it's alright."

Fleur nodded and sipped her Shirley Temple ("too young dear," Madam Tuton had said gently when she tried to order something stronger).

"And what do you do here exactly?" asked Madam Tuton.

"We look for treasure left over from the ancient witches and wizards of Egypt," said Mr. Peterson, looking proud, "then we send whatever we find over to Gringotts for safe keeping. Bill here is my assistant, so he gets to do most of the digging and carrying and all." He laughed a little, "my old bones wont handle that kind of stuff anymore!"

Bill nodded, smiling good-naturedly.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly as Fleur's dream melded into reality. Somewhere along the line she realized that she must actually be awake, though she had a hard time believing it.

Over the next few weeks, Fleur and Bill spent almost every spare moment together. Surely Fleur had many other admirers, but she turned down each and every one. Not because she felt committed or loyal particularly, but simply because she did not see the point in spending time with men whom she would only compare to Bill. And they would never live up to him. And, this being said, why would she want to waste time on inadequacies, when she could have the real thing whenever she wanted? And she truly could--and did--have Bill whenever she wanted. Not that he didn't want her just as much.

One afternoon they lay sprawled on Bill's bed in his apartment in the work station (all the witches and wizards in the vicinity lived in the work station). Fleur's blonde hair splayed around her like angel wings and Bill twirled a strand of it lazily in his fingers.

"Fleur," he began, a glint in his brown eyes, "are you… are you a virgin?"

She turned her head to look at him, seeming a bit puzzled. "No," she said simply, almost as if she wondered why he would need to ask, "are you?"

He laughed a little at her puzzlement and shook his head, "no," he said. She shrugged and looked back at the ceiling. "How many guys have you slept with?" he asked curiously.

She thought for a moment. "Zree." She turned to him, "and you? How many women 'ave you slept wiz?"

"Three."

She nodded. "Zo we are even."

"Who were they?"

She thought again. "Ze first two were boys from Beaubatons. Just boyz, really. And I waz young also. And zen, Roger Davies, ze Quidditch captain." Bill smiled and nodded. "How often did you do it with Davies?"

She blushed a little in remembering. "Only zree times," she paused, blushing deeper, "but I only…well…I don't know ze word, um…enjoyed it…? once. Ze last time…Zo, ze first two don't count." Bill laughed. She turned to look at him, mockingly indignant. "Well 'e waz very eager, he certainly deserves credit for zat!"

Bill only laughed more, but then it slowed and he looked over at her. "Who wouldn't be eager to sleep with you?"

She laughed and shoved him playfully. "You are too charming Bill Weasley! I don't know what to do wit you!"

"I could give you a few suggestions…"

"Mister Weasley, if you keep making all these zexual comments I will have to call for help!" She was having fun teasing him, and he was having just as much fun being teased. "I am only eighteen, you know…" She looked over at him, her eyes glittering. He leaned over her. "Eighteen was old enough to make your own decisions last time I checked…" She nodded. "Well Fleur… what's your decision?"

She grinned widely, then squared her shoulders and closed her eyes. "I am yours, Bill Weasley." Within moments, his lips were on hers and they were lost, tossing and turning over the sheets, in the most passionate kiss the world had ever seen.

Several hours later they emerged from Bill's bedroom to go have dinner with Mr. Peterson and Madam Tuton. Fleur's cheeks were bright and rosy and her hair slightly damp, but she shone with post-coital beauty and was only perceived as all the more radient.

Ok ok, yes they did it ^_^ hehe woo-hoo! So review please! What do you think? Where should it go? Tell me what to do! I probably wont continue unless I get some more reviews…


End file.
